


Silent Library

by othersunsets



Series: The Hunter x Hunter Oneshots [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Because of course he does, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Chrollo Owns A Rose Quartz Dildo, Curvy Reader, Dildos, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: as per the title-you fuck Chrollo in a library but you're not very quiet
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Series: The Hunter x Hunter Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058135
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, my pet.”

You are sitting on the desk in the library when Chrollo arrives. 

The library is old, ancient, but still holds all of its own charm. The ceiling seems to go on for miles, the decadent ceiling art offering wonderful entertainment. The floors are made of marble, the cathedral style windows causing moonlight to splay across the room in an ethereal glow. 

There is a large spiral staircase at the end of the room, leading up to the second and third floors where the walls are stacked with sturdy bookcases. The books are all perfectly organized, the multiple colors of the spines adding to the appeal of the room.

You are wearing a black, short, figure hugging pencil skirt with thigh high fishnets and garters. you finished off the look with black, curb stomping platform demonic boots and a long sleeve mesh black top, see through so that you can show off your lacy black bra. the outfit clings to your curves, accentuating your features in all the right places. 

In short, you look sexy as fuck. 

Chrollo reaches you now, and leans forward so that his hands are placed on either side of you on the table. Your faces are inches away now, and the rush of euphoria you feel from seeing him up close once more is unparalleled.

“What did you prepare for me tonight?” he asks in a lilting tone. His hair is slicked back, and he is carrying a black bag, his open jacket revealing his smooth, pearly toned skin as he couldn’t be bothered to wear anything underneath. 

Not for what the two of you are about to do.

His pants hang low on his hips, tight enough to reveal the evidence of his arousal, and his eyes, dark and intense, rake across your body as he watches you. 

“Why don’t you take a look?” you say, opening your legs and letting your skirt ride up slightly.  
Chrollo smiles, caressing your thighs where a hint of skin is showing with slow, careful fingers. His hand travels higher, and you bite your lips as it barely grazes the heat between your legs before traveling back down. 

You’re not wearing panties. There is no point.

Chrollo chuckles at this discovery, and the sound of it travels down your spine.

“Lie down for me,” Chrollo whispers, and you do, the cold mahogany of the desk sending chills through you. 

“That outfit looks wonderful on you” he remarks. He tilts his head to the side, and a knowing smile adorns his lips. “I apologize, love, for what I am about to do to it.”

He takes a hold of your skirt with both hands and tears it off of you without a second warning, and you feel a rush of air as your lower half is exposed. 

Your shirt is gone next, torn in half and strewn on the floor by Chrollo’s strong but gentle hands. Your boots, too, are unlaced and set on the floor, leaving you in your bra and fishnets.

So much for dressing up.

Chrollo’s mouth merges with yours, ensnaring you in a kiss. The room is almost silent. All you can hear is the sound of Chrollo’s breathing mingling with your own. 

Chrollo kisses up and down his neck, his breath hot and heavy as he nips at your collarbone until you gasp. 

“Shhh, my love. Not too loud. This is a library.” he says, low and growling, and you nod, feeling a stirring, aching feeling between your legs start to grow.

Chrollo reaches into his bag, smirking as he pulls out several silk scarves. With quick and nimble fingers, he ties your arms above your head before tying both your ankles to the legs of the table and leaving you just enough room to lift your legs and bend your knees.

A few swift movements later, and his jacket gone, and his smooth skin is on display.

“And now, my pet,” Chrollo says as he traces his hand across the planes of your skin, “the real fun begins.”

He takes full advantage of your helpless position, letting his palms travel where they please, stopping to pull your bra down so that your breasts are partially exposed. He teases your nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and his fingers, earning a long and low moan from you for his efforts. 

His lips press against yours again, needy and wanting, and you moan, letting his tongue caress his.

“I want...to make you feel...like royalty tonight…” Chrollo whispers in between kisses, leaving a trail of white-hot pleasure down the side of your neck before pulling away again to look at you.

The moonlight from a nearby window frames Chrollo’s face, resting around his cheekbones. His eyes are a beautiful color, and his voice, quiet yet commanding, never ceases to send a thrill through you. You take a moment to stare at him, your breath taken away at his beauty.

Chrollo is fucking you with his eyes, you remark almost amusingly, with the way his lips are parted and red and plump from all the kisses, his expression so intense that you think you might burn with the weight of them. 

“Close your eyes. And don’t open them until I tell you,” he says softly. You assent, your body shivering in anticipation.

Eventually, you shudder as you feel something against your leg. It’s cold, and wet, and you squirm as it travels up the soft skin of your inner thigh.

“How does that feel, love?” you hear Chrollo ask, and you fight the urge to open your eyes.

“Good,” you manage to say as the cold sensation moves to the soft skin of your breast, circling around your hardening nipples.

You gasp as something softer and lighter caresses your bare skin, skating across your body so softly you can barely feel it. Every single inch of your skin feels like it is on fire, and the dull ache between his legs continues to grow as Chrollo hums in pleasure. 

“You seemed to enjoy that one,” he remarks, and you hear more shifting around as he presumably reaches into the bag for another item. 

You feel something roll across the surface of your skin, warm and heavy, leaving delicious tingles throughout your body. Your eyelids flutter, but you force yourself to keep them closed, your heart beating at the thrill of not knowing what’s touching you. 

“And finally…” Chrollo whispers. 

This time, you suck in a breath as you feel Chrollo’s mouth kissing its way down your body until its final destination between your legs. 

Unable to bear it anymore, you open your eyes as he lifts your legs over his shoulder to grant him better access to you. His tongue spells out letters as he licks between your lips, and you gasp as you feel something cold press against your opening. 

“This is rose quartz,” he muses, and you shift to get a better look. He is holding a crystal that is fancier than any sex toy you’ve ever seen, the tip of it hooked and already glistening as he coats it with your juices. “It is meant to help with the flow of energy, and to break down emotional barriers.” 

He bites and licks and sucks on your thighs without breaking eye contact, his fingers stopping to caress your stretch marks that are splayed across your skin in beautiful intersecting patterns.

“I love every inch of you,” he whispers, pushing the dildo in further and smiling as it elicits a moan from you. His mouth goes back to work on you, sucking your clit so hard that you cry out, the tip of the dildo pressing against a spot inside that sends shivers of pleasure running through you. 

“Chrollo…” you whimper, squirming as he coaxes pressure from you ever so slowly, his eyes lazily roaming across your body as he teases your folds with the rose quartz and his hot tongue. 

Long moments pass, and your body writhes against the silk scarves tying you down to the desk as the pressure builds inside you.

“I want to…” you moan as he pushes the dildo in further with a sly smile. You’re not sure how much time has passed, but your body is starting to ache from all the pressure, your legs shaking as Chrollo continues giving you pleasure. 

“You want to come? hmmm?” he says softly, his lips covered in your juices, and you nod weakly, the shivers throughout your body so intense that you feel almost numb. Chrollo slips the dildo out of you, his eyes clouded over with lust, and he grips your thighs, his breath intoxicating on your skin. 

Chrollo travels up your body, untying you quickly, leaving kisses on your hip dips, your breasts, your neck, and finally your mouth. 

“Please touch me,” he whispers desperately, his cool facade finally broken, and you do, without hesitation, delighting in finally getting to run your hands across the surface of his skin as he positions his cock at your entrance. 

He groans as he enters you easily, your bodies twisted together in missionary, the scent and sweat of each other heavy in the air. 

Chrollo moans into your mouth, pressing your bodies as close together as you can go, and the bursts of pleasure as he thrusts in and out of you are unlike anything you have ever experienced. You have had sex before, but it’s never been like this. It’s never been like it is when you’re with Chrollo. 

He moves your legs so that they wrap around his hips, his hand against your throat, thrusting into you with deep, efficient strokes, his pubic bone hitting your clit with each thrust. 

You both roll your hips together in unison, the friction and the sweat causing the heat inside you to build, faster and faster, until all there is is you and Chrollo, just the two of you, coaxing pleasure out of each other, lips pressed together, tongues dancing, your half lidded eyes watching each other’s reactions, his sweet words assaulting your ears until you both finally topple over the edge. 

“You’re mine forever, my pet,” Chrollo says to you softly as you shudder with aftershocks.

Chrollo’s cock is still inside you, stretching you, binding you together. Both of you refuse to move, your eyes not looking away from the other. As Chrollo smiles a loving smile, and you caress his face, your eyes stinging with happiness as you bask in the afterglow.


	2. Benediction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: chrollo is giving us very much “my boyfriend crazy, he k*lls people” in this one...so...yeah

“Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it is written, ‘Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord.’” -Romans 12:19 

Chrollo is your god, and you are fully prepared to bow down and worship. 

Chrollo likes you best when you’re naked and splayed out for him on his bed, a thin sheet being the only thing between the two of you when he walks into the room.

You had managed to impress Chrollo enough to become a member of the Phantom Troupe, and the two of you have been inseparable ever since, spending every waking day (and night) together. 

Chrollo likes when you play coy, looking at him from underneath your lashes as walks up to you and takes off his coat. His hair is not slicked back today; instead, it is splayed about his forehead, highlighting his expressive eyes as he sits by the bed, beside you in the dark. 

“Look at you, my pet,” he says softly, reaching out and caressing the side of your face with his fingers. “Already ready for me.” 

“Always, my love,” you say, smiling softly. 

Chrollo likes when you are bold, tangling your fingers in his hair and ensaring his lips in a passionate kiss. 

It is pitch black outside, the moonlight offering a few wayward rays of light to pierce through the window beside you and splay across the bedsheets. You sigh into Chrollo’s mouth, delighting in the feeling of his breath against your skin, in his hands as they skate across the surface of your skin. 

His fingers trail up and down your neck, and he reaches down, leaving harsh kisses and sucking and licking at the soft skin there. You moan, leaning into the contact as one of his hands runs down your body, caressing each and every part of your body. 

“I love every inch of you,” Chrollo says softly before pulling you closer to him so that you’re sitting on his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck as you kiss him, grinding against his clothed cock to try to gain some friction and pleasure from the contact. 

Chrollo chuckles at your eagerness, pulling you in closer by the hips so that every part of your body is touching his. He positions you so that you are sitting on his thigh, and he smiles at you sweetly before helping you to move your hips so that your exposed pussy grinds against his thigh. 

“That’s it, my love. Use me to feel good,” Chrollo whispers in your ear, and you whine, quickening the pace and rolling your hips even faster, trying to grind your clit against him and moaning as the pleasure starts to grow and grow. 

“It’s not enough,” you whine, trying to move your hips even faster. “I need you inside me, Chrollo. Please.” 

“Not until you make yourself come, pet,” Chrollo says, and you nod your assent. 

Tears of frustration start to build in your eyes as you grind harder against Chrollo’s thigh. The friction feels so good, and you are so close, and so you push past the exertion, feeling the pleasure build even more until you’re almost at the edge.

“I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead and come, my darling,” Chrollo whispers in your ear, and that’s all it takes for you to finally topple over the edge. 

You cry out as you come, your arousal spilling across Chrollo’s pants as he chuckles in amusement. You continue to grind against him for a few moments more, wincing at the overstimulation, your body shaking as you come down from your high. 

“I think I’ve been patient enough, dear,” Chrollo says and lifts you up slightly so that he can pull his pants and underwear down. He positions you so that his cock is teasing you slightly open, and you moan, rolling your hips and taking in his cock head. 

“So tight already,” Chrollo says, sucking in a breath and holding on tight to your hips. “I need to fuck you, darling.”

“Please,” you say, out of breath from your last climax. Chrollo smiles at that, and slowly sinks you down onto his cock, each inch stretching you wide open as you wince and get used to him. 

Finally, he bottoms out inside you, and you moan as you feel him so deep inside you that he brushes against your cervix. Chrollo starts rolling his hips and thrusting into you, and you struggle for breath as his hand goes around the sides of your throat, resting there lightly. 

He is stretching you so wide and it feels so good, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust as you bounce up and down on his cock. 

Chrollo reaches down and catches one of your breasts in his mouth, sucking harshly and biting lightly at your nipple in a way that causes you to cry out from the pleasure of it all. His free hand is wrapped around you, holding you flush to him, and the feeling of his warm chest against yours and the friction of his thrusting into you sends ebbs of pleasure throughout your entire body. 

You are so wrapped up in the pleasure of it all that you don’t even hear the crashing sound until you open your tear-stained eyes and see a cloaked figure burst through the window. 

“Chrollo-” you cry out, barely able to speak by how hard he’s fucking you. “The window-turn around, someone’s-”

Chrollo hums in displeasure, and he reaches for the bedside table as the figure comes closer, their strong aura emanating from them and making you shiver. But Chrollo seems unconcerned, and reaches for and opens up his Nen book, his cock still pistoned inside you as he gives you lazy, shallow thrusts. 

“How dare you interrupt such a precious time as this,” Chrollo calls out to the figure in the corner of the room. “How rude.” 

“Chrollo,” you warn him, but he doesn’t listen, choosing instead to flip through his nen book, still firmly inside you as you wrap your arms around him. 

“Do you remember Romans 12:19, my dear? We discussed it,” he whispers in your ear as the intruder rushes over to the two of you, his aura expanding even more. 

“Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord.” you answer. 

“Well, my darling,” Chrollo says as he holds his hand out to the rushing figure, “I am the Lord.” 

The figure stops, as if they are unable to move, and you watch, transfixed as they stand completely still, their aura starting to fade. Then, slowly, their limbs start to move, as if they are being controlled by a marionette, their grunts of displeasure growing more concerned and insistent as they near the edge of the room. 

And you watch, your eyes wide with shock, as Chrollo uses his Nen to throw the figure out of the window. 

You are in a skyscraper relatively high up, and the figure’s screams eventually start to fade, but Chrollo could care less. Because he is thrusting into you even deeper now, kissing and sucking on your neck, his hand reaching down to circle your clit insistently. 

“ Chrollo, I’m gonna-” you say to him, but Chrollo silences you with a kiss, biting at your bottom lip harshly as he puts your arms behind your back with one hand, grabbing you again by the neck with the other so he can get even deeper inside you. 

“Come for me, once more, my pet,” Chrollo says to you. 

And so you do. 

The orgasm rushes through your entire body, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, and you cry out even more as Chrollo fills you up with his come, and it drips down onto the base of his cock into the coil of hair there. Chrollo wraps his arms around you, kissing you softly, and you sigh, content. 

“You didn’t remember the entirety of the Romans passage, dear,” Chrollo says after a moment, and you duck your head, embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” you say softly. Chrollo tilts his head, smiling knowingly. 

“Well...I’ll have to punish you for that.”


End file.
